deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team video games vs Team Comics
Intro 4EA2779B-D7E4-45AA-A0C0-27769B406839.jpeg Two of the most popular forms of media , go head to head , Team comics and Team video game should , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapon and skills to see who would win a death battle. team comics Rock: so since their are more then one characters let’s go through each of their feats and powers , also this will be the composite versions for each of these characters Superman (powers) Empowered human Superhuman Physical Characteristics Invulnerability Regeneration Flight Time Travel Super Breath Freeze Breath Can absorb solar energy, Heat Vision Microscopic Vision Telescopic Vision X-Ray Vision (including Penetra-Vision that allows him to see through lead), Telekinesis Can invent new Super Powers Size Manipulation, Duplication (can split into three equally powerful bodies), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, able to consume anything, Invisibility, can inflate himself into a bouncing ball form, Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Genius Intelligence, Magnetism Manipulation Intangibility Matter Manipulation Metal: now on to Batman Rock:Bruce Wayne was the son of wealthy philanthropists Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane-Wayne and seemed destined for a life of idle decadence and opulence among the elite of the crime-ridden streets of Gotham City. But his life was irrevocably changed when his parents were murdered by a common thug while walking home. Mentally scarred by the loss, Bruce used his family's wealth to travel the world and acquire the skills, training, and technology he needed to begin his one-man war on the crime of Gotham City. Adopting the terrifying visage of a bat, Bruce became Batman, a caped vigilante who crusades against the scum and filth of his home city's underworld. After becoming a founding member of the Justice League, Batman quickly became known as one of the most feared individuals in the DC Universe, holding his own against superpowered criminals, monsters, and gods to protect the innocent from those who would do them harm. Metal: he is by far the weakest out of the justice league Rock: here is all of his skills and powers Batarangs: Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. Stealth: Batman is an absolute master of stealth, being capable of disappearing and staying hidden, even from beings with senses as strong as Superman. Batman is also a master of disguise, being capable of disguising himself as people of different races and ages. Batman is known for his ability to be completely unnoticed and unseen through these methods. Senses: Batman has honed his senses to perfection, allowing him to achieve analysis most others cannot. This includes smelling chemical changes and pheromones in order to smell his foe’s emotion, hearing normally unnoticed sounds in Gotham, and seeing things far too far away for a normal eye to see. Preparation: Batman is a master of using resources and time in order to prepare himself for any objective. While Batman is a nearly unrivaled scientific genius, the real danger comes from his ability to predict situations that may arise and plan for nearly any future conflict. Even before a situation shows the possibility of occurring, Batman has likely already planned for it. For example, Batman has planned methods to kill every one of his allies individually should the need arise, prepared a extra mind just in case he needed it, and observed the majority of what can be considered human culture, from song references to obscure shows, in order to be ready for Metal: now for Thor Rock:Thor Odinson is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Since the 2014 event Original Sin, Thor has been unworthy to lift Mjolnir, and once Jane Foster proved herself worthy of the enchanted hammer, he completely gave up his name as Thor, which he gave his successor, and has been referring to himself as Odinson. However, following the Mangog's attack on Asgardia that resulted in Mjolnir's apparent destruction, Jane, now permanently a mortal once again, convinced Odinson to rise up and reclaim his name and identity. Thor-skills and powers Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". Currently believed to have been destroyed. Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. Jarnbjorn: A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. Uru Arm: An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Following the attack of the Mangog, this arm was melted by the God Tempest and later replaced by a golden uru arm. Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot. Hammer Arsenal: Following the destruction of Mjolnir, Thor started wielding a wide arrange of hammers, also enchanted by Odin. However, none of them has proved to be as durable as Mjolnir, which was created from the purest of uru, and therefore often breaks after only 1 use. They also don't appear to provide Thor as many abilities as Mjolnir did, beside flight, the abilities to return to Thor's hand and to channel Thor's control of the elements Rock: now time for Deadpool Metal:Not much is known Deadpool due to him having conflicting memories of his childhood. He claims that his father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead. Deadpool also claimed that his mother died when I was five and that his father, an army officer, became abusive, causing Deadpool to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When my father got his act together and tried to rein him in, one of Deadpool's so-called friends shot and killed him. After leaving home, Deadpool happened to have joined the U.S. Army Special Forces but despite his skills, he was fired for not following orders that conflicted with his moral code. After a failed suicide attempt just before his nineteenth birthday, Deadpool was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to his military record, assured that all his targets would deserve death. Little is known of his subsequent activities with this group. At one point Deadpool was active in Tangier, Morocco where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship failed, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Deadpool spent 3 years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, Deadpool refused to complete his mission, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. It would almost turn into the type of man he is now. In America, Deadpool met and fell in love with mutant teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle with whom he shared dreams of a better life. He was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British Government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al. Upon arrival to the Zaire base where she was stationed, Deadpool killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Those who put the contract out on Al sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the inter-dimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping Deadpool under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. After Deadpool discovered that he developed 34 cancerous tumors, he broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man Metal: but what we do know is that Deadpool has some kickass abilities Rock: language!!! Skills Shoryuken: Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter. Sword slash: Deadpool performs a sword combo using his two swords Metal: on to Thanos , the most extreme person in this fight Rock:Thanos is the overall main antagonist of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He served as the overarching antagonist of The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Avengers: Age of Ultron, as the main antagonist of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, and as a posthumous antagonist in Spider-Man: Far From Home. He was an extremely powerful alien warlord who commanded two massive armies called the Chitauri and the Outriders, as well as a small group of fanatical followers known as the Black Order. He formed an alliance with Loki to invade Earth, and later forged a partnership with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar - both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful Infinity Stones, only for the pair to end up failing their tasks before betraying Thanos afterwards. He was also indirectly responsible for the creation of Ultron as his supplying of the Mind Stone to Loki is what gave Ultron free will to rebel against humanity in the first place. He later obtained all six Infinity stones, fought with the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy and successfully wiped out half the life in the universe. His actions would ultimately be undone, however, after the Avengers successfully retrieved the Infinity Stones through time travel. Soon after, an alternate version of Thanos from the past time traveled to the present in an effort to destroy the Avengers and this time erase the whole universe in order to create a new one, but he was defeated and erased from existence once and for all before he could carry out that plan. However, even after his demise, his actions still haunt the Avenger Metal: just to make this fair for the other side , Thanos cannot use the infinity ganulent for this fight Skills Not much known but he is a profession in fighting and punching Rock: now on to Spider-Man , my favriote Metal:After one year as a vigilante. Nick Fury director S.H.I.E.L.D. caught his eye as he wanted to train Spider-Man and make him into a better hero. At first Spider-Man refused and continued his life as Spider-Man but after the Frightful Four (whom were hired by Doctor Octopus to collect a DNA sample from him) attacked Midtown High School and Harry got injured he then started to believe that everyone closest to him would be hurt, deciding to finally join S.H.I.E.L.D. and be trained. After his training, he tries out a modified motor cycle created by S.H.I.E.L.D. With a lot of trouble riding it, he avoided damage with the help of his new teammate super-heroes. After his complaining, Spider-Man decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. as he can't have responsibility for them. After he slinged his way, he is ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapter) for a re-match. After being defeated easily and almost killed in the process, but was saved thanks to the help of his new superhero teammates and defeated them. After having a change of heart he re-joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and meets his new teammates as school students for Midtown High School and with agent Phil Coulson as his new principal. Later, Peter butted heads with Sam after he saw him hanging out with his friends, he would soon regret this when he was sent to detention, however, he soon found out that this was a cover to get all the members in one place. He went on a mission with his teammates to capture Doctor Doom. Spider-Man purposely left behind Nova at Latveria. Doctor Doom turned out to be a duplicate holding another five mini-robots. Spider-Man and his teammates successfully took down the Doctor Doom clone, but, were scolded by Fury for their actions. The five all took responsibility as a team and were given a taunting message by Doom and a enthusiastic Nova got irritated by this and decided to after Doctor Doom again, the team then tried to hold Nova off. Metal: oh god , im getting tired of this ,can someone else read Rock: fine Skills Shooting webs Street fighting skills Rock: now onto doomsday Rock:Doomsday was created on a prehistoric Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron as a bio-mechanical super-soldier and living weapon of mass destruction. This process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and to follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before finally reviving and bursting free. Dubbed "Doomsday" by Booster Gold, the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him yet has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Skills and powers Ice breath Fire breath Regeneration Solar-system+ destructive capabilities Rock: next up is Darkseid Metal:Darkseid is one of the most powerful New Gods and the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips, an archetypal world beyond the bounds of time and space. His everlasting goal is the utter domination and enslavement of all life in creation, when all is ordered according to his will. Darkseid was formerly known as Uxas, brother of Drax and son of Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, the former rulers of Apokolips. Drax attempted to gain control over the Omega Effect, an infinite source of energy residing in the Infinity Pit, that would grant immense power to whoever used it, but at the last second Uxas betrayed his brother and took the Omega powers for himself, becoming Darkseid. Darkseid sired one son with his beloved, the sorceress Suli, but she was killed by his mother so he could be forced to marry the wife of her choosing, Tigra. When Suli died, so did Darkseid's soul, and he sired a single son by Tigra before having her imprisoned in solitude while he focused on ruling, having had his mother assassinated. That son, Orion, would be destined to kill Darkseid in a final duel to the death. Darkseid manufactured war against Apokolips' rival world, New Genesis, but was later convinced by Metron to agree to a temporary peace treaty. He swapped sons with Highfather of New Genesis, trading Orion for the child who would later become known as Scott Free. Darkseid would continue plotting to gain complete control over creation, researching ways to harness the power of the Anti-Life Equation and the Source. It was later clarified that Darkseid and the other New Gods are not simply alien beings from an extradimensional realm, they are living ideas from a higher, archetypal realm; every storyline except for Final Crisis simply deals with emanations of the higher-dimensional deities touching the lower-dimensional multiverse. During the events of Final Crisis, Darkseid's Godhead was shattered into fragments, and the Post-Flashpoint emanation of Darkseid is one of those fragments. skills and powers Omega Beams: Darkseid's signature technique involves firing a thin, red energy beam from each eye. These beams, also known as "Finder Beams", are extremely fast and home in on their target, passing through physical barriers if needed. Once contact is made, they can either erase the target from existence, a technique called the total wipeout, or transport them through time and space according to Darkseid's will. He can also use them to recreate dead beings, or paralyze his target while probing their weakness. Omega Sanction: Also known as the Life Trap, the Omega Sanction can take two completely different forms depending on Darkseid's intent. The first simply sends his target back in time, forcing them to live out their life in the past. The second, stated by Grant Morrison to happen when Darkseid decides on being crueler than normal, was only displayed by Godhead Darkseid. It traps the victim in a never-ending series of horrible realities that force them to live out worse and worse lives, until their soul breaks. Energy Absorption: Darkseid is an immensely powerful energy absorber, capable of completely draining the energies of powerful beings like Mordru and all of Sorcerers' World to help restore his own power. His absorption is so powerful that he ordered his servants to get away from him lest they be killed, and some of his servants were capable of taking on Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. Low-multi universe level destructive capabilities Rock: now for iron man Metal:Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. rock: I thought you were tired of Metal:shhhhh Rock: anyway here’s iron Mans skills Skills and powers Repulsor Ray: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam generator that can consist of either charged neutrons, heated plasma, or high density muons that can dissolve or restore matter, repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. Tri-beam: This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as thermal, solar, electrical, electromagnetic, radioactive, geothermal, kinetic, acoustic and even magical into electricity. Used recover energy and augment his strength. Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. Magnetic Forcefield: Directly from the R.T Node, a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel objects. Energy Forcefield: Energy shielding that can protect or trap a single person or several individuals. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Ultra-Freon Ray: A stream of freons rays fired from gauntlets to handle and nullify fire, or freeze moister and objects. Sonics: Armor can emits supersonic signals that actives in such as high-frequency that can even shut down the human brain. Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, this can result in a complete system failure for the armor. Cryogenics: The armor has different ice throwing items such as Chemical Crystals, Ice-bombs and Cryo-Modules that can freeze even the very air around a target. Stealth Properities: Different armors had been created for stealth and spynage, basic abilities includes invisibility and camouflage fo cloaking, image inducers to create holographic projections of the armor or a of person, and anti-sensors to hide from radars. Iron Legion: One or several Iron Man Armors are summoned and commanded from miles (Later lightyears) of distance. Stark mainly use the legion to battle several foes at once, or one large and strong enemy. Solar-system level durability Solar system level destructive capabilities Rock: now onto the hulk , the giant green monster of marvel! Metal:Robert Bruce Banner/The Hulk is a superhero from Marvel Comics who transformed from a man to a dangerous creature of rage and destruction. Hulk has a human side and this separates him from the more monstrous opponents such as Abomination or the Leader - Hulk is often confused and alone in the world and wants to be left alone yet is forever hounded by heroes and villains alike, this forces Hulk to fight and this only serves to make him angrier and stronger. Under the monstrous exterior and rampaging Hulk has a gentle side, especially towards Betty - the one woman he truly loves and one of the few friends Hulk truly trusts. Hulk began life as Bruce Banner and suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of his cruel father, who murdered his mother in front of his eyes and bullied him into silence under threats that he would go to Hell if he did. Although Bruce managed to escape his father and grow to become a world expert on gamma-radiation his past never truly left and when he was caught up in a freak accident his inner-anxieties gave birth to the Hulk, a creature born of Bruce's rage at the world, yet despite its naturally aggressive nature Hulk often showed restrained (at least by his standards) - suggesting that Bruce had some limited control over the being - though as Hulk became more angered his actions became ever more hard to control. Bruce would come to see the Hulk as a monster and indeed most of the world viewed him that way to but in reality Hulk was misunderstood, wishing to be left alone and willing to defend the world from truly monstrous opponents despite his mistreatment. In at least on future, known as Future Imperfect, Hulk is shown to have ultimately lost his battle for humanity and devolved into the dictator known as Maestro - however present Hulk rejected this future and claims he can make things right.. whether Hulk can achieve this or not is unknown but the "Green Giant" has never been one to back away from a fight - especially if the cause is just. Skills and powers Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Rock: now onto captain America Metal:Born to poor Irish immigrants in the 1920s, Steven Grant Rogers always felt a strong sense of duty to his country and a desire to defend the weak and helpless from those that would prey on them. Unfortunately for him, his impoverished upbringing left him a scrawny and weak youth at the advent of the second World War and was denied enlistment in the U.S. Army. His impassioned plea to serve his country in any way he can led him to be designated as the test subject for a new, top-secret super soldier formula devised by Dr. Abraham Erskine, transforming the sickly young man into the pinnacle of human athleticism. Now christened Captain America, Rogers led the charge against the Nazi regime and its subsidiary HYDRA before seemingly giving his life to stop a bomb-loaded drone plane, crashing beneath the Arctic Ocean. Instead of dying, the frigid waters placed him in suspended animation, and he was revived in the modern era by the Avengers, becoming their leader to defend truth, justice, and the American way. Rock: now we know captian America is not poor and rich and wealthy solider Skills and powers Captain America's Shield: Steve Rogers' greatest and most iconic weapon as Captain America is his shield. Made from a Proto-Adamantium / Vibranium Alloy that has never been duplicated, the shield is one of the most durable items in the universe, being capable of taking full-powered attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, and Silver Surfer without even suffering a small-dent. Furthermore, the Shield also absorbs most-kinetic energy from impacts due to its Vibranium component, which is why Captain America doesn't get sent flying when he blocks attacks from such powerful opponents. The shield is also highly aerodynamic, receiving minimal wind resistance and deflection of path, which combined with Steve Rogers' inhuman precision and skill makes it a highly efficient throwing weapon. Captain America Suit: The uniform that Steve Rogers wears as Captain America. The suit is made of Kevlar, Nomex and Light-weight Titanium, as has displayed various capabilities such as: Being Bulletproof, water and fire retardant, resistant to electricity, immune to vampire bites, and resistant to piercing weapons. It also contains a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, and an imbued Universal Translator. Metal: finally onto Wonder Woman Rock:Molded from clay by her mother, Hippolyta, and blessed by the Greek gods to become as "beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules, and swifter than Mercury", Diana of Themyscira was destined for greatness. The Princess of the Amazons was a dauntless warrior whose prowess on the battlefield was only matched by her peerless beauty and boundless compassion. But Hippolyta kept Diana sheltered, feeling that it was not the place of the Amazons to interfere with the course of man's world. One fateful day, a U.S. Air Force pilot named Steve Trevor inadvertently crashed into the Amazons' idyllic island of Themiscyra. Enamored with the thought of seeing the world outside of her home, Diana competed with her fellow Amazons to win the right to return Trevor to the United States. She was then entrusted with her signature armor, sword, and lasso, forged by Hephaestus himself before taking Trevor to the mainland. After seeing the conflict that raged across the world outside, Diana decided to use her incredible gifts to fight evil whereever it may rise up and defend the innocent as the superheroine, Wonder Woman. Metal: so she’s a goddess? Rock: yes and kinda no anyways here’s her skills and powers Skills and powers Godwave: With focused meditation and prayer, Diana can channel the power of the Godwave, one of the primordial cosmic forces of the DC Universe, greatly amplifying all of her abilities and shrouding her in a powerful divine aura. However, overuse of this ability will eventually render her insane, forcing her to use this sparingly. 78EE9F5C-69AC-44A6-8623-E25856154D1A.jpeg|Team comics Metal: well that’s it for team comics ,now onto team video games team Video games Rock: now onto team video games starting with Mario and just to make it clear , these will be the composite versions of each of these characters Metal:Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. skills and powers Jump: Mario's main and preferred method of attack. He jumps on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He is incredibly skilled with this action, being able to perform various jump techniques: Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in the air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. Super Jump Punch: Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. Double Kick: Mario performs a spinning kick and quickly follows up with a long jump to kick the foe again. Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. Clone Jump: Mario will create clones of himself. He and his clones will then assault their foes with a super-strong jump. Tornado Jump: Mario will jump and spin incredibly fast to create tornadoes that damage enemies. Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Iron-Ball Boots: An equipment that will occasionally make large iron balls plunge into his foes after Mario jumps on them. Blazing Wall Jump: Mario's special move where he can execute wall jumps without any walls. Universal+destructive capabilities Multiple power ups: Mario can use multiple power ups to make himself invincible Rock: now onto link Rock:Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers, often in green clothing, who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Metal:Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Miyamoto has revealed that if Link were to speak it would ruin immersion and that he wants people to feel as if they are Link. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. Most incarnations are capable of speaking; in Breath of the Wild, Princess Zelda quotes Link's advice on soothing horses verbatim. Breath of the Wild expands on the reasoning for Link's silence; it is the result of the burden he carries as the chosen hero, and despite his doubts, he silently bears his burden. Mipha's Diary implies that Link's silence began after he was chosen by the Master Sword, as she had known him since he was four years old. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. In Breath of the Wild both Mipha and Zelda note that Link can be courageous to the point of recklessness, which Mipha reveals Link has struggled with since childhood. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Metal:link has many types of skills including , bombs , time manipulation, arrows , swordsmanship ,high durability and magic Skills and powers Multi-universal+ destructive capabilities (took down ganondorf in hyrule warriors who was multi-universal) Swordsman ship Healing Magic Time manuplation Arrows (shock arrows , bomb arrows , frezze arrows , fire arrows , regular arrows , guardian arrow) High durability Bombs Rock: now onto bowser Metal:Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Rock: bowser has many different skills up his seleve Skills and powers Metal Bowser: Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. Spinning Shell: Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Spike Ball: Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. One KO Punch: Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. Fury: A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. Poison Gas: Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. Terrorize: Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. Crusher: Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. Bowser Crush: Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. Dark Magic: Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. Superclaw Bowser: Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. Magic Weapon: Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. Zone Speed: Bowser focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. Multi-universal destructive capabilities (as dreamy bowser) Rock: now onto pikachu Metal:Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped heart notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. Skills and powers Building Level durability (took attacks like earthquake and fire blast from other Pokémon) Volt tackle-pikachu uses all his power to tackle the opponent with electricity Thunderbolt-pikachu releases thunder from his body and reflects it on the opponent Iron tail-pikachu turns his tail into iron and slams it into the opponent Quick attack-pikachu moves so quick that the opponent cannot not see him Rock:Mario, previously known as Jumpman, and developed under the nickname Mr. Video, is the ultimate main protagonist of the video game series with the same name, and the mascot for Nintendo. He is the love interest of Princess Peach and the older twin brother of Luigi. He was created by Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, fighting games and others. He is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history and is known to many as "The Face of Video Games," having six games out of the top 10 on the list of best-selling video games of all time. Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser and Bowser Jr from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Luigi, has had other friends such as Yoshi, Toad, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina. Along with Bowser and Bowser Jr., he has had other enemies and rivals such as Fawful, Wario, Waluigi, and Donkey Kong. In the cartoons, Mario was voiced by Peter Cullen Saturday Supercade, WWF/E Hall of Fame wrestler-turned manager the late "Captain" Lou Albano in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Walker Boone in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. In the 1993 live action film Super Mario Bros., he was played by the late legendary actor Bob Hoskins. In the video games, Mario was currently voiced by Charles Martinet. In TV Show You're Skitting Me, he was played by Hayden McKertish, while Rowan Hills played Luigi Metal: let’s not talk about that movie Skills and powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Jumping Superhuman Durability Superhuman Speed Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Agility Superhuman Gymnastics Superhuman Acrobatics Superhuman Athleticism Superhuman Balance Invincibility (with a Star Man) Regeneration Pyrokinesis (as Fire Mario) Thermal Touch Cyrokinesis Freeze Touch Kermakinesis Water Breath Geokinesis Flight Transformation Speed swimming Aquatic Respiration Ground Pound Master Combatant Skilled Pilot High Intelligence Leadership Charisma Multi-universal+ durability (took attack’s from dreamy bowser) Multi-universal+ attack potency (beat dreamy bowser) Rock:Luigi is thinner and taller than his brother. As a twin, he wears the same clothes that Mario wears, but generaly wears darker blue overalls although not always the case as in the Mario & Luigi series, a green cap with the letter L printed on it and a green long-sleeve shirt and brown shoes. Like Mario, Luigi has brown hair, blue eyes with black pupils, and has a mustache that's much more smoother compared to Mario's. In the Mario TV series, Luigi wore green overhauls, a blue long-sleeve shirt, and had green eyes and black hair. Skills and powers Superhuman strength Superhuman durability Superhuman speed Superhuman reflexes Superhuman agility Pyrokinesis Electrokinesis Flight (by Power-Ups) Advenced ghosts hunting skills Master combattant High intelligence Metal:Zero is a Reploid, which is a robot that is able to think and feel independently much like a human being. He is the last creation of Dr. Albert Wily, who made him to destroy Mega Man. Fearing that Zero would have disobeyed his wishes like his previous creation Bass, Dr. Wily infused Zero with the Wily Virus, which robs Reploids of their own independent thoughts, and makes them go on violent rampages. After Dr. Wily's death, his lab was abandoned and forgotten, but Zero was still on standby mode. He was later discovered by a squad of Maverick Hunters under the command of the then-commander, Sigma. Sigma and Zero fought a violent battle, which resulted in Sigma taking heavy damage, and Zero being knocked unconscious. When Zero was repaired by the head of Reploid research, Dr. Cain, he no longer displayed violent tendencies and decided to become a Maverick Hunter, alongside Mega Man X, Sigma, and Vile. Zero, unlike X, has no qualms about entering battle and eliminating enemies, and his track record of always completing a mission with an eliminated target made him one of the most respected and efficient Maverick Hunters, going so far as to gaining respect among his fellow hunters and his targets. Sigma had gone Maverick for reasons unknown, and Vile joined his rebellion with the intention of destroying X. After a fierce battle against Vile, Zero's body was damaged to the point where he was thought to be irreparable, and X would go on to defeat Vile and Sigma Skills and powers Z-Saber Z-Buster Command Arts System Buster Shot Gun Swordsmanship Superhuman-speed Multi-solar system level durability (took attack’s from megamanX) Multi-solar system level attack potency (beat megaman X) Rock:When X was created by Thomas Light, he was a one of a kind robot. Other than his predecessors, including the original Mega Man, X possessed incredible abilities. He was capable of thinking, feeling and acting entirely on his own without special programming, being closer to a human being than anything before (and eventually, after). According to Maverick Hunter X, Dr. Light sought to facilitate the evolutionary growth of robots in such a fashion akin to all living beings, and X was the key to such a world changing goal. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things and the fact that he had to achieve maturity like a human, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his circuits endless times and in uncountable scenarios to render him as mature enough to tell right and wrong apart. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years and Light, already an old and exhausted man, would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a message of his warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in, and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until the testings were complete. Metal:here so his powers and skills Skills and powers Gun protrusion Power replication Learning system Armor upgrades X-Buster Rock:Meta Knight is a major character and an anti-hero in the Kirby series appearing in most of the games, manga, as well as the anime. The intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight within the Kirby fandom largely lies in his shrouded motives and his striking likeness to Kirby himself. Due to Meta Knight's way of doing things and his oft-hidden intentions, the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight is unpredictable in nature, and ranges from anywhere between being bitter rivals to being steadfast allies to one another and can change at a moment's notice. He respects a code of honor, and always offers Kirby a sword whenever he fights against him. Meta Knight is a playable character in many spin-offs, and is presented in many of the newer games as a "friend or foe" character. Meta Knight is a fictional character in Nintendo's Kirby video game series created by Masahiro Sakurai and developed by HAL Laboratory. Meta Knight first appeared in the 1993 video game Kirby's Adventure. The character also appears in several merchandising, Kirby comic books, in the 2001 anime series, and in the Super Smash Bros. series. In the series, Meta Knight is a mysterious knight; this has led to him playing more of a "friend or foe" role throughout the Kirby series. Meta Knight received mostly very positive critical reception since his introduction, being described as a "cool" character and called a "badass"; he's became a popular character among fans, and a reviewer also noted him as more popular than the series' primary antagonist King Dede Metal: well anyways here’s his skills and power skills and powers Swordsmanship Flight Multi-galaxy level durability (took attacks from manglor soul , galacta knight and Kirby) Multi-galaxy level destructive power (beat galacta knight and is on par with Kirby) Superhuman-speed (can move as fast as Kirby and can move through the galaxy in seconds) Rock:Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. He has his fair share in Nintendo's merchandising from all his appearances, although many of them are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Pop Star. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his home land several times. The Kirby series is one of Nintendo's many well-known game franchises, spanning nearly twenty games since 1992. His first appearance took place in the 1992 video game Kirby's Dream Land, where he was portrayed by a two-dimensional sprite; since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards for the Nintendo 64, he has made several appearances in 3-D. He has been featured in other video games from Nintendo, on Nintendo's merchandising, on comic books, and even on a television show. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Kirby is the true protagonist of the series. This was revealed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, the Subspace Emissary, as he breaks the Subspace Gunship in one of the cutscenes. Kirby is described in his games as a small pink puff ball, who is a citizen of Nihongo on the planet Pop Star. In the main game, he almost always has the same abilities; he can walk, run, jump, float, slide, and inhale, spit out, or devour his enemies. Kirby often journeys across the planet Pop Star, defeating antagonistic forces such as the greedy King Dedede or the evil Dark Matter. On other occasions, he encounters the enigmatic Meta Knight. To defeat his foes, he uses his signature ability of inhaling large objects and spitting them out with great force. From Kirby's Adventure onward, Kirby was able to gain the abilities of the enemies he swallowed, better known as his Copy Abilities. In several games in the series, he obtains a mystical weapon during the climax of the battle against his enemy; this weapon is usually required to defeat the final boss. Metal: now onto his skills Skills and powers Vacuum Breath Inhaling enemies and copying their abilities Hand-to-hand combat prowess Levitation Strength Speed Multi-galaxy/low tier universal destructive capabilities (beat magalor soul , galacta knight and meta knight) Multi-galaxy level durability (took attack’s from maglor soul and Galacta Knight) Metal: now onto sonic Rock:Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Skills and powers Spin Attack: While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. Spin Jump: Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. Homing Attack: Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. Focused Homing Attack: Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. Flying Spin Attack: While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. Light Speed Attack: Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. Sonic Guard: Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. Super Peel Out: Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. Bound Jump: In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. Boost: Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. Stomp: While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. Jump Dash: Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. Air Dash: Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. Quick Step: Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. Cartwheel: Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. Flying Kick: Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. Kick: Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. Foot Sweep: Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. Insta-Shield: For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense, and allows him to bypass forcefields. Sonic Heal: Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. Sonic Wave: Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. Sonic Storm: While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. Skydiving: Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. Blue Tornado: Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. Sonic Wind: Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. Whirlwind: After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks, and is unavoidable. Somersault: Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. Hammer Attack: Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. Sonic Drive: Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. Sonic Eagle: Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. Sonic Flare: Sonic falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. Sonic Meteor: Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. Sonic Boom: Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. Hop Jump: Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. Sonic Leap: Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. Humming Top: Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. Sonic Ballet: Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. Speed Up: Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. Axe Kick: Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initally comparable speeds. Time Stop: Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. Time Break: Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. Speed Break: Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. Chaos Control: With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Metal: now onto giratina Rock:Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. Its Origin Forme takes a more serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back, with red spikes at the tips. Its legs have become spikes, with gold on each end, and have appeared near the edge of its tail. The horns on its head are now facing the back, and the black vertical stripe is broken into pieces and runs all the way down its body. Skills and powers Giratina has the ability to travel through dimensions by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth, which can create a portal. Giratina is the only known Pokemon that can learn Shadow Force. In its Origin Forme, it can pass through dimensions at will. It can maintain the form as long as it's in the Reverse World or holding the Griseous Orb. However it will change to its Altered Forme when it appears in the real world. Rock: finally onto arceaus Metal:In the Pokémon games, Arceus has the highest stats of any Pokémon, and can learn almost every TM and HM move. Arceus can be encountered by the player in its domain, the Hall of Origin, where it will let them have a chance at battling it and catching it. Skills and powers Multi-universal/omnipotent destructive power (created the Pokémon universe ) Ice beam (can freeze anyone) Judgement (a giant attack that is launched at the opponent) Fire blast (can launch a blast of fire and can burn the opponent) Hyper beam (A giant beam that can do major damage to the opponent) Metal: alright that’s It for team video games, let’s go onto to the prefight prefight Alright our teams are set , it’s time to end this debate once and for all , it’s time for a death battle! fight 5B8FB2BE-3643-447B-B84F-19D9312955BA.jpeg Fight! Mario fights Batman , Batman punches Mario , Mario throws a fireball at Batman burning him , mario then uses the ice flower and turns into ice Mario, Mario then frezzes batman and throws him into Spider-Man , Spider-Man then spins a web around Mario , Kirby then swallows Spider-Man , getting his power , Kirby then fights Batman , Mario frees himself from the web , link fights Deadpool , Deadpool use some his swords to cut link but link uses his shield , Deadpool keep so slicing until link stabs Deadpool in the cheast with the master sword , deadpool recovers and slashes link multiple times , link then use some his bomb arrow and blows off Deadpool’s head , link then walks away , Deadpool get up and gets link by surprise and stabs link in the back , link then cuts off Deadpool’s head , link then uses a fire arrow and burns Deadpool’s head , Deadpool walks around headless. Captain America fights pikachu , pikachu uses volt tackle , but captain America blocks with his shield , captain America then bites off pikachu ear , then pikachu uses thunderbolt and electrocutes him , captain America then hits pikachu with his shield , pikachu faints , captain America then crushes his body Kirby then spins a web around captain America and swallows him , Captain America screams and Tries to escape but cannot , Kirby gets his shield and fight someone the hulk , the hulk punches Kirby and slams him into a crater before coming on the other side , Kirby powers down and turns into fighter Kirby , Kirby then does a sky uppercut on hulk , hulk then does a hulk smash on Kirby , knocking him out of the form , Kirby then swallows the hulk , hulk tries to resist but cannot , Kirby then swallows hulk and gain some his power Sonic fights Superman , Superman uses his frezze vison on sonic , sonic is frozen but breaks out , Superman says I pity you , Superman then punches sonic , sonic knicks Superman , Sonic then uses the emeralds and turns into super sonic , sonic runs circles around Superman and then spin dashes into his cheast , Superman uses his frezze vison , sonic breaks out easily and punches Superman in the face , Superman then punches sonic and uses his heat vison , sonic is uneffected by the attack , Sonics superform runsout , sonic says oh no , sonic then turns into his hyper form , sonic uses chaos Control and freezes time , sonic then releases huge engery blast at Superman , Superman barley survives the attack , Sonics runs out of the hyper form , Sonics says oh crap , Superman then finishes Sonic off with his Heat vison , Superman says that took longer then I expected. Meta knight fights Batman , Meta knight and Batman engage in head to head combat , Batman throws a boomerang at meta knight , meta knight sneaks behind Batman and then cuts his head off finishing off the hero , meta knight then teleports away Zero and megaman X see a tired down Superman and fight him , Superman use some his heat vison , both dodge and shoot blasts at Superman , zero then slashes Superman with his sword , megaman then releses his biggest attack from his gun , the blast nearly kills Superman , Doomsday steps in and fights zero , zero tries to slash Doomsday but to no effect , Doomsday then copies his sword abilities and slashes off zeros head , killing him. Meta knight fights Ironman , iron man shoots a lazer from his cheast , meta knight teleports out of the way and stabs straight through iron mans armor , iron man throws meta knight off him , meta knight uses his meta-tornado and then stabs iron man in the cheast , killing him , meta knight then cuts his head off , killing Ironman . Superman and megaman x keep fighting , megaman is struggling to get up , Superman Ayana I pity you , Doomsday then joined the fight , bowser then comes in , bowser says I don’t think it’s fair you losers have to team up against this pipsqueak , bowser then turns into giga bowser , bowser grabs doomsday and then bites off his head and then eats his entire body , Doomsday is destroyed by toxic fluids in bowsers body , Superman then shoots a laser at megaman X killing him , link puts on the fierce diety mask Link fights Thor , links sword hits Thor’s hammer , both warriors fight to the death , link shoots multiple blasts at Thor ,Thor shoots lighting at link , the two fight on even grounds , link then uses his frezze arrow , freezing Thor and then uses his shock arrow , electrocuting him , Thor hits link in the face with his hammer , link then blocks and cuts thor with his sword , both warriors fall to the ground in pain and are unable to fight . Mario then uses the mega mushroom and turns into a giant and steps on Thor , killing him. Giga bowser then slowly tourture Superman , until he reverts back to his base , bower then turns into Dreamy bowser , dreamy bowser then punches Superman and then forms his fist and crushes Superman , Superman is nearly knocked unconscious, bowser then breathes fire on Superman burning him to ashes . Dreamy bowser fights Darkseid , Darkseid punches bowser and then uses his laser vison , bowser breathes fire on Darkseid but to no effect , bowser then slashes Darkseid with his claws , darksied shoots omega beams at bowser , bowser then breathes fire at Darkseid , Darkseid then shoots bowser in the cheast , knocking him out of his dreamy form , Darkseid then shoots a omega beam at bowser , link then steps in and use some daruks protection to deflect the attack back at Darkseid , Darkseid falls down in pain , link then uses his fairies to heal bowser , the two get up , Darkseid then steps on link and bowser , crushing them and killing them . Giratina Then roars and fights darksied , Giratina uses his shadow force , and then rams into darksied at full force , darksied shoots his omega beams gartina ,giratina charges up a aura sphere and fires it at darksied . Thanos and darksied teamup together , Giratina and Arceus team up together . Arceus and Giratina release a team hyper beam and judgement Darksied and thanos release a team lazer beam The attacks collide , both sides try to gain a upper hand , the attacks collide and the universe starts shaking , eventually the attacks and so powerful then energize universe explodes , killing everybody in the universe including darksied , thanos , Giratina , Arceus , Kirby , Mario , Luigi and meta knight Double KO! results Rock: wow what an epic fight Metal: this one was a very close fight as both sides had multi-universal beings such as bowser , arceaus , giratina , Mario and kirby and team comics had darksied , Superman , thanos and doomsday , however in the end both of their universal attack said would collide and eventually destroy the universe , both sides had some really good power and this was really close which was why it ended in a draw Rock: but didn’t Superman lift the book of infinite pages , does that mean he can beat anyone here Metal: well no , remember he failed to lift the book and also he lifted specter with the help of the justice league , so this would mean half credit would go to superman and the rest would go to the justice league , so no this doesn’t make Superman infinte , and even if we assumed he was infinite, he said very inconsistent as the next book later he struggled lifting a planet and even still he would be outclassed by omnipresent creatures like arceaus who created a universe . Rock: well I guess so , Metal: the winner is no one 95CF9F11-B368-4E31-B409-373D4B997911.png Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude)